The Adventures of Sephiroth and Murakumo
by Domestic Chaos
Summary: Here are a few stories my friend Roadkill Candy and I have concocted for your enjoyment involving the One Winged Angel Sephiroth and the Arigami King Murakumo.


bDiscaimer:/b Me and Roadkill Candy do not own these characters or the games/animes they originated from.  
  
bAuthors' note:/b Me and my friend have created a series known as The Adventures of Sephiroth and Murakumo. For those of you who don't know, Sephiroth is from Final Fantasy 7, and Murakumo is from the anime Blue Seed. These two villains flaunt their incredible egos and insight their twisted humor together as best friends, placed in events and scenes that are completely against their normal natures. Thanks to us, you can finally see your favorite, sexy bad guys in general every day to-dos (or maybe not so every day). Doesn't this sound like fun?  
  
bCharacter players:/b brDomestic Chaos: Murakumo, director brRoadkill Candy: Sephiroth, girls br br  
  
centerb~The Adventures of Sephiroth and Murakumo~/b brbStory 1: Herbal Essences commercial/b/center br br  
  
Murakumo: *comes out shirtless with a pair of baggy black slacks on, he looks around the set for the commercial.*  
  
Sephiroth: *comes out dressed similar. looks around*  
  
Murakumo: *crosses his arms, then goes over beside Sephiroth.* they call this dump a set?  
  
Sephiroth: Pathetic.  
  
Murakumo: *sneers in agreement*  
  
director: *she comes out and stops, looking at them, her eyebrows tweek.* lookin good gentlemen.  
  
Sephiroth: *looks at the director and raises an eyebrow*  
  
Murakumo: *eyes narrow* let's get this over with. I have alot of better things to be doing.  
  
Director: *sighs and leads them over to a small table that had two bottles of herbal essences shampoo.* pick which one you want. then go over there to get showered.  
  
Sephiroth: *struts to the table and looks at the two bottles blankly* Pineapple punch or spring flowers...?  
  
Murakumo: *he grimaces, then snatches the spring flowers one and flips the cap up.* smells like shit.  
  
Sephiroth: *takes the pineapple. Sniff. Begins to hack and gag uncontrollably.*  
  
Murakumo: *rolls his eyes, then takes the bottle and goes over to the showers. he turns it on.* holy shit thats cold!  
  
director: *grins slyly.* its supposed to be.  
  
Murakumo: *scowls but stands in it rigidly, getting his hair completely wet*  
  
Sephiroth: *goes to one of the other showers turns it on* 0_o  
  
director: now stand here. here's the script. *hands them each a small packet.* basically you two are walking down the sidewalk boredly, and its raining. then you see these two girls playing in the rain. so you all get together and start washing your hair in the rain.  
  
Murakumo: *blinks, looking over the script.* ....we just... start washing our hair...? *quirks an eyebrow*  
  
Sephiroth: ....Why?  
  
director: *frowns* don't ask questions. just do as youre told. *gestures behind her* those are the two girls.  
  
Murakumo: *looks at them* they're waists are the size of pencils! what are you doing, starving girls in your basement??  
  
Sephiroth: 0_o When was the last time they ate??  
  
Murakumo: *sighs* I want Mara...  
  
director: *groan* fine, just imagine them as mara!  
  
Murakumo: *binks* ..Nah I don't think you want me to do that.  
  
director: O.o  
  
Sephiroth: *nods*  
  
Girls: *giggle like school girls at the site of shirtless Sephiroth and Murakumo*  
  
Murakumo: *rolls his eyes* ok lets get this started... *looks at Sephiroth* ...let's wash our hair.  
  
Sephiroth: Let's wash our hair.  
  
Murakumo: *nods*  
  
~dramatic music as they walk to the set in slow motion~  
  
director: *sits in her chair and sighs* action!  
  
Sephiroth: *walks. slooooooow moooooooo*  
  
Girls: *laughing in the rain in slooooooow moooooooo*  
  
Murakumo: *looks around, his hair being flung back and forth in slooooooooooow moooooooooo*  
  
Sephiroth: *walks down the street with Murakumo.*  
  
Murakumo: *sees some girls coming towards them on the opposite side. he puts a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, stopping him.*  
  
Sephiroth: *stops. looks at Murakumo then across the street at the girls*  
  
Girls: *walk toward them.*  
  
Murakumo: *goes towards them, they meet in the middle of the street. he laughs as someone suddenly pulls out a bottle of herbal essences shampoo*  
  
Sephiroth: *laughs super-ficially*  
  
Girls: *hands bottles to the boys*  
  
~Start to wash their hair over-dramatically~  
  
Murakumo: ((the famous line!)) ooohh.... yes! *rubs the shampoo into his hair then flings it around a bit.*  
  
director: *quirks an eyebrow* they're good... a bit too good...  
  
Sephiroth: *lathers the shampoo in his hair as the girls do the same*  
  
Murakumo: *let's the 'rain' wash the shampoo out of his hair.*  
  
director: ok cut! *talks to someone beside her* ok, I think we're going to do that one more time.  
  
Murakumo: *eyes widen* again?! do you know how embarassing this is?! I don't even like herbal essences!!  
  
Sephiroth: *growls* I don't even want to be here! Why am I even bothering with you people!! I am the Great SEPHIROTH! I don't DO commercials!! I need my own full-featured film!  
  
~suddenly the two are pictured back to back, hair flowing ((suddenly dry)), and a brilliant sunset in the background~  
  
Murakumo: We are more than you foul beings could ever dream to be! I am the perfect soul!! I am the arigami KING!!!  
  
director: *stares dumbfounded*  
  
Sephiroth: If it wasn't for that damn pointy-headed clone YOU ALL WOULD BE DEAD!!!!!!!  
  
Murakumo: and the imperfect being with his little bug eyed girlfriend.. humans would come to realize their puniness and the world would be ruled by arigami!!  
  
Sephiroth: *suddenly bursts into a long, hysteric fit, of sadistic laughter*  
  
Murakumo: *joins him*  
  
~laughter carries on for a couple of minutes~  
  
Murakumo: *laughter dies. he stops, looks around, then back at Sephiroth.* now what?  
  
Sephiroth: ... Dunno.  
  
Murakumo:...... LET'S KILL THEM!!!! *in deep, thundering voice. he flexes his forearms and his wrist blades appear, a broad smile claiming his face* mwahahaha!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Right! *wing rips from his back*  
  
~View of outside. Mixes of loud booms, bangs, screams, and laughter can be heard, as well as a few windows being blown in~  
  
Murakumo: *exits the building as it begins to collapse, a hint of his grin still lingering*  
  
Sephiroth: *follows stretching his arms over his head* Well that was entertaining for a grand total of 5 minutes.  
  
Murakumo: ... we should make our own movie.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh yeah.  
  
~the two go up for a triumphant high five~  
  
center~~the end~~  
  
..........or is it...?  
  
~~~THE END..........?~~~ 


End file.
